Slap me, Granger
by curraheesledgehammernuwanda
Summary: Seven years after Harry defeated Voldemort, Draco is under house arrest and is forced to live amongst Muggles. What he doesn't know is when Hermione slaps him for being his usual Malfoy self, he enjoys it and wants more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is the first Dramione story I have ever written and I am so excited to finally go through with it. I got the idea for the plot and the title while in France. I was pissed off and wanted to slap Tom Felton's beautiful face because I have an obsession, haha…and then it turned in a different direction and became fanfiction. Reviews are very encouraged and Draco may just peck you on the lips if you do…

Slap me, Granger

Chapter 1:

Creak creak. Creak creak.

Draco woke with a start. Again.

Goddamn it, he cursed inwardly.

The neighbors were at it again.

Loud strings of curse words floated from the apartment next door.

"Goddamn you Muggles," Draco punched his pillow in frustration.

Ever since Potter defeated the Dark Lord seven years ago, Draco and his family became outcasts of the wizarding community because of their former loyalties during the war. After stuck inside the Malfoy Manor, reliving the memories of the horrid past, both Lucius and Narcissa went mad. Draco committed them to St. Mungo's and never saw them since; he couldn't bear to see them like that. The remembered nothing but the screams of fallen victims and green sparks from his wand.

Draco shuttered and tried to go back to sleep.

When he too was consumed by the shouts and sobs of the innocent, he decided to sell the Manor to the Ministry and start anew.

Easier said than done.

Creak creak. Creak creak.

"Fuck."

The neighbor's bed had been creaking like that for the past four nights. At the same hour and for the same length of time. What was their problem? As if living in a Muggle apartment wasn't bad enough, he had to listen to wall banging sex and he hadn't had _any_ for-well, to be perfectly honest, he hadn't known a woman intimately since before the war. It had been a long time to say the least.

Creak creak. Creak creak.

Goddamn it.

Draco rolled over in his bed and checked his watch.

7:00 am.

Damn, almost time for work.

He crawled out from his sheets, chest glistening in sweat from the heat. He stripped his silk boxers (yes, he still had the Malfoy fortune despite losing everything else) and padded over the cold floor and down the hallway tot eh shower. As he turned the faucet ion and felt the chilling water drip down his back, he closed his eyes and thought again.

After the war and the trials which proved his "innocence", he was placed under house arrest and was forced to live in a non-magical community. They insisted he had to learn to "mingle with the Muggles". Rolling his eyes at this, he poured shampoo into his hands and lathered it in his soft hair.

It wouldn't be so bad if those Muggles stopped fucking their skin raw.

He grimaced as he heard a throaty moan from the other side of the wall.

He hadn't had a woman in so long… so long…

Hermione Granger was satisfied.

Well, mostly satisfied.

She worked with Harry and Ron at the Ministry as a top Auror, she lived in her own apartment, she had a whole two walls devoted to her favorite books. As she stepped into the bathroom, she glowered at her appearance. She had filled out over the years. Her breasts had grown to D-cups and she had more hip than she cared to acknowledge. Her mother said many time that men loved her type of body but she found no proof of this. All she found were rude pigs interested in twigs. Which was why, when she finally moved into her own apartment several weeks ago, she indulged herself in the best dildo money could buy. Of course, she added her own touch, casting charms and spells on it to make it feel as realistic as possible. But it still wasn't the same. It never would be. Every so often at night, she'd lay awake and think about the feeling of a strong man's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, lifting her onto a soft, plush bed to ravish her to the core. She wondered what it would be like to outline the jaw of her lover and whether it would be smooth or rough with stubble? And if his hands were rough from work, with calluses and cuts and scars? She sighed very loudly and shook herself out of her reverie, stepping into the shower and allowing the warm water from the faucet to drown her troubles away.

Draco was late for work.

Again.

After pulling on his trousers and white button down shirt, he grabbed his suit jacket and hustled out of the apartment, accidentally forgetting his keys inside.

When he realized this, he cursed himself because the door automatically locked and since he was under house arrest, he wasn't allowed to use magic outside of work.

"Merlin's beard," he muttered, clenching his teeth and kicking the door in frustration.

At that exact moment, he noticed a young woman coming out of the apartment next to his. Probably that slut who was making all that damn noise last night-

"Granger?!" Draco spluttered.

Hermione had turned around and was just as shocked as Draco.

"Malfoy?"

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" he squinted at her in deep suspicion.

Surely, she couldn't be…

"Uhm, I live here."

He raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to speak before bursting into laughter. When he returned to himself, he noticed Granger angrily staring at him.

"Oh, come one, Granger. You can't be serious," he drawled.

"With all the money you get as a top Auror _, this_ is what you can afford? Salazar's socks, what does Weaselbee live in? A cardboard shack? As if that's much of an upgrade for him anyway."

Draco smirked, chuckling to himself while Hermione glared at him, sulking.

"At least I'm not on house arrest and didn't lock myself out of my own apartment," she huffed.

He rolled his eyes before she continued.

"And for your information, Ron is in a very nice apartment, happily living with his new-"

She stopped herself. It still hurt talking about it.

Draco quirked up an eyebrow and curled his lips into his signature smirk.

"His new what? New-new girlfriend?" he cracked a broader grin.

"You're not dating the Weasel anymore? He found someone better than you? Oh, this is rich!"

He clapped his hands together in mockery and smirked wider.

Her cheeks turned red and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"As a matter of fact, he _does_ have a new girlfriend. And I'm very happy for the both of them. He can do whatever he likes, it's not my problem. It never was," She huffed, turning to leave.

"Just like in school, always defending all the helpless and stupid."

Malfoy snickered to himself.

Just as she was about to leave, he chuckled again and said, "And just who was that man who was thoroughly pleasuring you last night?"

Her eyes widened.

He had known about that? Since when? She swore she had put a Silencing Charm on the room…

Hermione's face flushed and she averted Draco's eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said breathlessly, beginning to look around for her wand.

He caught her wrist, holding her softly as a captive for a moment before looking her steadily in the eye.

"You're a horrible liar, Granger."

That was the last straw for Hermione as she raised her hand up in the air, slapping him hard and fast across the face.

And with that, she wrenched herself from his grip and Disapparated into thin air.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Smut will be coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, even Draco.

Ch. 2:

It had been a week since Hermione slapped him and Draco was going mad. He suddenly found himself strangely attracted to Granger. It he had to be completely honest with himself, he had always found her attractive but over the years, she really had grown into a very fascinating and beautiful woman. His mind replayed the way she bustled away from his before disapparating, her pale ankles shimmering under her stockings. He remembered the way her breasts heaved when he asked her who had been pleasuring her the night before. He already knew the answer, of course he did, but that didn't stop him from enjoying her hysterical reactions. And was it his imagination or had her eyes turned darker when he grabbed her wrist-

"Mr. Malfoy," a shrewd voice hissed in his ear.

Draco jumped, knocking the stack of books off the table and all across the floor. Mrs. Figg tutted to herself and turned back to the shelves, reorganizing the books as she saw fit.

Draco was forced to work in of all the Ministry of Magic, the library. Day after day he had to organize and reorganize books on tall shelves for giants and short shelves for goblins. He begrudgingly picked up the stack of books by hand (they were very particular about when Draco could use magic at work) and shoved them back onto the table, handing each book accordingly to Mrs. Figg. Everyone loved Mrs. Figg. Despite the fact that she was a Squib, she was a very kind and warm hearted woman to everyone. And the fact that she used to be Potter's neighbor didn't hurt her reputation either. Deep down, draco adored her but he never showed it.

"Dearie, why don't you go help that young lady over there? What's her name again?"

Draco followed Mrs. Figg's gaze and choked.

Hermione was walking towards them obviously in search of a book because she was muttering underneath her breath and checking every other shelf.

"I wouldn't go over there if my life depended on it."

"Well, lucky for you, it doesn't, dearie. Now go over there and help the poor girl."

"No, I really don't like her. She abuses me."

"No excuses, Draco. Get your butt over there."

She shoved Malfoy out from where they were hidden in the bookshelves, causing him to run into Hermione, tripping her and making her shoe fly off and skirt rip. Without thinking, Draco caught her, hands clutching her against his chest and accidentally grabbing her bottom, pressing her hips to his so she wouldn't fall.

Hermione saw a shock of blonde hair before colliding into a warm, dark suit occupied by-

"Malfoy!" she shrieked, clawing herself away from him.

"Your welcome, Granger," he sneered.

"I don't believe this. First, I see you where I live and now I see you where I work. it's as if you _wanted_ to see me."

She spat.

He guffawed.

"As if I'd want to see you. The very thought of you makes my eyes burn."

She bristled and muttered a repairing spell to her skirt. Draco's eyes followed the hem of her skirt up to her knees and imagined the rest. He really shouldn't be doing this; she was a Muggleborn.

And yet she intrigued him beyond anything he had ever known.

"Well, I'm going to go and find someone who knows what they're doing here-"

He smirked broadly at her.

"I work here."

Her face flushed.

"You-you work here?"

Hermione was in shock. Of all the things to happen today…

"Are you here for business or pleasure?" he said jokingly, turning to stand next to her and shoving his hands in his pockets. Why were they now sweaty?

Hermione suddenly noticed a distinct scent of masculinity permeating around her and realized it was Malfoy.

She gulped.

"Business, of course. I don't slack off on work. Unlike _you._ "

He clucked his tongue.

"One mustn't insult their coworkers, Granger. It isn't a nice habit. No one will like you if you continue down that path."

She gritted her teeth and began to get angry.

"I don't recall you ever liking me, Malfoy and I have no intention of ever liking you so I really don't understand why the hell you are so interested in making conversation with me."

"Oh, saucy. Is that how you were talking when that man was in bed with you?"

She halted and narrowed her eyes at him, settling inches in front of him. She tipped her head back so she could stare into his eyes.

"Why are you so interested in my love life, Malfoy?"

He leaned towards her, gray eyes cold and calculating, eating at her strengths and weaknesses.

"Because I know that you don't have one."

He cocked up an eyebrow.

"You want to mock me, do you?"

Her face blushed a bright pink, voice shaking, and she couldn't help noticing how wide his shoulders were suddenly. She caught her breath as her eyes traveled down to his feet. The Malfoys always did have nice shoes and Draco was no exception. Genuine Italian leather, she knew that much. And were those green soles on the bottom? Always a Slytherin, she thought to herself. Why was she just now noticing how wonderful he smelled? His trouser leg was caught on a shelf, revealing a sliver of his ankle. Hermione felt her core heat up as she imagined what the rest of his pale, elegant body looked like. She licked her lips before she spoke.

Draco didn't fail to notice.

"I haven't heard any headlines on the Malfoy Bachelor settling down with any one either."

He cocked his head and dropped his gaze to her lips and then lower to her throat.

She gulped and subconsciously scratched her collar bone in embarrassment.

"Well, maybe you haven't heard anything because I haven't made up my mind."

"Oh, why is that?"

Their eyes met slowly.

"If I settled down with the person I really wanted to settle down with, it would be considered taboo."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, a wolfish grin spreading across his handsome face.

She spotted a little stubble on his jaw and she had the sudden urge to feel it against her thighs.

"Well, what people think has never stopped you from doing things before."

He chuckled and backed away from her face, already missing her flushed cheeks and dark eyes reflecting in his own.

"What book are you looking for, Granger?"

"I can find it."

He smirked and started walking again.

"I'm the one working in the library, not you, remember?"

"I know my way around, Malfoy."

"I don't doubt that, Granger. But what's the book? I probably just put it on the shelf."

She paused and inhaled, breasts swelling from the thought of Malfoy actually working, in the Ministry library no less.

"Goblin Mating Rituals."

Draco's eyebrows shot halfway up his forehead. Then he smirked and turned around, running his fingers across the spines of the books. Hermione shuddered and strangely felt herself wanting him to do that to her. he picked out the book, blew off some dust, and handed it to her, fingers brushing against hers.

"Already mastered the human ones, Granger?"

"Don't be ridiculous," she bristled, shoving the book into her jacket pocket.

She began to walk away but Draco grabbed her by the wrist again and tugged her back.

Malfoy had the horrible urge to touch and taste and claim Hermione as his own.

"Are you always going to walk away from me like that?"

His eyes glistened in the slow darkening of the library.

She caught her breath un her throat as he came closer, softly pressing her into the book shelves. She felt his body inches from hers and resisted the urge to arch her body against his. Warmth radiated off his body and she so wanted to wriggle into him, leaving an imprint of her body on his skin forever. She was suddenly so cold and lonely, flesh frowning and pounding in isolation. She wanted him buried inside of her, slowly stroking her aching as he slammed into her again and again. She wanted to see him naekd and touch him, every part of him. Memorize every freckle and scars and even, she gulped, kiss his Dark Mark. She parted her lips and murmured-

"Are you always going to call me Granger?"

He smirked darkly, his shadow outlined on the floor from the purple sunlight pouring in from the window above.

"You'll always be Granger to me."

Her breath hitched and she glanced up to meet his eyes.

They were dark and cloudy and looked like heather and she couldn't bear to look away and yet she had to- he was too powerful, too royal, too overbearing and questioning. And suddenly she was afraid. Of him, of this feeling he evoked from within the very soft ruffles of her core and the buried curves of her mind. The caves of her sense crumbled into the sea and all she could think about was how captivating his eyes were and how she had never noticed how strong and solid he was in front of her, always asking and wondering and prodding further into the abyss of her soul. She was afraid of the way her body reacted to him and how she liked him, her former tormentor who glowered her way and spat the worst kind of insults. But now the only insult he could hurl at her was not paying attention to her, ignoring the fact that her breasts were flushed pink from the thought of his hands on her and her quivering legs, core pulsing and buzzing and coated with her womanly juices just from his gaze and the way he stood in front of her so nonchalantly, ankle still showing and rough hands shoved into his pockets-

Hermione slapped him across his right cheek and pushed him out of the way, running.

When he emerged from the shelves, she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am trying to reread all of the HP series before school starts and I think I will make it. So this is kind of inspired by my HP filled mind at the moment. Sorry it has taken so long to update. Here it is!

P.S. Stop asking me if I own Harry Potter because I don't.

Chapter 3

Hermione trudged up the stairs to her apartment in a foul mood, apparent in the loud stamping of her feet dragging across the ground. She had had a stressful day at work to say the least. Four explosions from the Potions department, thanks to Seamus Finnigan and a failed Auror mission conducted by Ron, causing Harry and the rest of the team to accidentally ingest a very strong Laughing Potion, made all the worse by the fact that the Muffliato spell would not ward off the ear splitting giggles coming from the Auror department. And those catastrophes weren't even in her department! She had found nothing useful in that _Goblin Mating Rituals_ book for her case… and even if she had, she couldn't focus all thanks to Malfoy.

Stupid ferret, she thought bitterly. If he hadn't been lurking around in the Ministry library, then she wouldn't have tripped and he wouldn't have caught her and he would never have had to close the space between them underneath those sparkling sunlit windows…

Hermione shook her head and mumbled inaudible curses through her teeth as she rummaged through her infinity bag, trying to find her apartment keys when she heard a loud bang and familiar voices souring into intense anger.

"The Amazing Bouncing Ferret has returned it seems from the depths of hell and is living in… a Muggle complex?"

Chortling ensued and then a slow drawl, pitted with disgust and frustration, muttered, "And what are you doing here, Potter? Going to have a threesome with the Weasel and the Mudbl-"

"SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTH, YOU DEATH EATER! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO-"

She heard curses being bellowed and howls of pain as more chortling ensued.

When Hermione realized what was happening, she abandoned her search for her keys and ran up the flight of stairs, wand at the ready, and found Ron and Harry cackling at the sight of Malfoy on the floor, clutching at his stomach as blood dripped from his shirt and face.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" she screamed at them in the cruelest voice she could muster.

They spun around, horrified at seeing their best friend in such a rage.

"Hermione, he was-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HE WAS DOING! HE WAS UNARMED! HE CAN'T PERFORM MAGIC BECAUSE HE'S UNDER HOUSE ARREST! HOW DARE YOU! THIS BEHAVIOR IS INEXCUSABLE, ESPECIALLY COMING FROM THE MAN WHO DEFEATED VOLDEMORT AND HIS BEST FRIEND! WHAT ABOUT THE MAGICAL WORLD WE ARE TRYING TO BUILD? NO MORE VIOLENCE, NO MORE BLOODSHED! YOU HYPOCRITES, YOU FILTHY HYPOCRITES!" she screamed at them as if her voice was a Howler.

They stared at her, stunned. Sure, they knew she would never approve of this behavior…but it was just Malfoy…

"And just because it is 'only Malfoy' doesn't make him any less important to the world than you, Harry. He may have been on the wrong side but he's changed and you have no right to punish him for the things he has already done. He got his punishment already by bearing the Dark Mark on his arm for the rest of his life. And how do you think he feels, huh? Having to have that thing imprinted on his skin for the years to come? Having to look down every day and be reminded of what he did and what he was- yes, what he was-don't look at me like that, Ron, he's changed and as far as I know this matter is closed. You apologize now, both of you."

"Oh, come on, Hermione," Harry pleaded.

"APOLOGIZE!" she roared with a voice that was not her own.

All three men cowered and froze where they were.

"We're-uh-we're sorry, Malfoy, for this-er- inconvenience-"

" Inconvenience? You call this an inconvenience?! You could have KILLED him! And you never forgave him for what you did to him in Sixth Year either! You almost killed him then too!"

"He was going to use an Unforgivable Curse on me, Hermione!" Harry yelled.

"But he didn't!" she retorted bitterly, "but he didn't."

"What has gotten into you, Hermione?" Ron asked bewildered, "what happened?"

"I changed, Ron! I changed! Unlike you and Harry. I try to care about everyone now, not just the people I like. Malfoy's not my favorite person in the world but-" she looked down at his battered face and blood stained shirt, feeling sympathy and pity and something else she couldn't identify. Oh, if only he hadn't been in the library that day. He was so handsome…

And he still is, her mind whispered back.

She gulped and averted his stormy eyes.

"But he's a human too. And he's not evil. He's just…misunderstood. Just like you, Harry, when no one believed you in fifth year about how you saw Voldemort come back. You're the Chosen One, Harry. And Malfoy," she glanced at the ground for a moment, "Malfoy is the Boy Who Had No Choice."

There was a long, ringing silence that cut at her friends' hearts, silencing their objections and retorts.

Though Ron was simply perplexed, Harry saw something in Hermione's eyes that he had never seen before.

"And just to make you two feel extra peachy," she spat as she helped Malfoy off of the ground, "it was my birthday today."

And with that, she took Malfoy into his apartment and slammed the door.


End file.
